The invention relates to supersonic compressors and especially supersonic flow compressors of the type called "axial," having at least one plurality of blades disposed uniformly about the compressor axis and at the level of which the flow slows down from supersonic relative speed to a less supersonic speed or subsonic speed through an orthogonal shock wave, at least at blade tips or possibly throughout the radial length of the blades.
One of the problems encountered in the construction of supersonic compressors resides in the interaction of the shock wave with the flow boundary layer along the casing defining the flow duct of the gas flow to be compressed and with the flow boundary layer along the blades.